Conservatory rooms have typically been formed from metal frames and glass or transparent plastic panels. The roofs were formed from a series of rafters which supported transparent glass or weather-resistant plastic (e.g., polyvinylchloride) panels between the rafters. The roof end of the rafters and panels often extend beyond the side walls creating an overhang. Generally, these roofs did not incorporate gutters.
The roof overhangs can provide an inviting nesting location for birds and insects such as wasps and bees. Once established in the recessed corner of the overhangs, where the under-section of the roof meets the eaves beam, it can be difficult to eliminate these pests and prevent their return. Moreover, bird droppings and stinging insects often pose emotional and physical health concerns to individuals.
It is also important to make the roof attractive. Generally, plastic trim is used to cover exposed edges of supports and the like.